Hanya Aku
by A Lii Enn
Summary: yang boleh disukai oleh mata indahnya, hanya aku./Ada yang tersisa, hanya senyumnya yang tersisa/ Oneshot


A Lii Enn mempersembahkan, sebuah fanfic pembuka setelah lama menghilang.

Yang boleh disukai oleh mata indahnya,

**HANYA AKU.**

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: Teen**

**Warning: Ringan. TYPO! ONESHOT! Pembunuhan yang ga sadis!**

**...**

**Kamis, 12 Desember. **

Api itu berkobar dengan indahnya disebuah padang yang luas. Bahkan cahaya jingga yang membentang dilangit terkalahkan olehnya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran mulai berdatangan untuk memadamkan api agar tidak bertambah besar. Beberapa orang yang mengerumuni padang ini membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat kejadian didepan matanya, bahkan ada yang memotret kejadian tersebut dan segera di unggahnya ke sebuah situs terkenal dengan sebuah _hastag_, Padang bunga matahari berkobar layaknya Matahari!

Sungguh tak berguna.

Bersama dengan tenggelamnya matahari di ujung langit sana, api mulai menghilangkan kobarannya dan meninggalkan sebuah ladang yang dahulu indah menjadi ladang yang menghitam. Ada yang tersisa, hanya senyumnya yang tersisa.

**...**

**Selasa, 31 Desember.**

Beberapa anak kecil sedang menangis di sebuah taman kota. Para ibu pun mencoba menenangkan anak mereka namun tetep tak berhasil. Apa yang membuat mereka menangis? Apakah mereka tidak diperbolehkan membeli balon? Aaahh, ternyata taman yang biasa anak-anak itu gunakan untuk bermain menjadi hancur berantakan. Semua jenis permainan yang ada disana terlepas dari tempatnya. Bergeletakan layaknya sampah dibantaran sungai. Pasir-pasir yang biasa anak-anak gunakan untuk membangun istana pasir pun penuh dengan air, selayaknya pasir di pantai. Dan kolam air mancur yang berada di pusat taman kota sedang mengeluarkan air yang sangat keruh, sampah berserakan disekitarnya. Sungguh anak nakal mana yang melakukan semua ini? Betapa kurang kerjaannya dia!

**...**

**Rabu, 8 Januari.**

Beberapa mayat kucing berserakan di jalan. Dengan bau menyengat yang dikeluarkan oleh mayat kucing tersebut membuat para pejalan kaki yang melewatinya dengan cepat segera menutup hidungnya dan berharap agar mereka tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seperti para kucing-kucing ini mengeluarkan isi perutnya, entah bagaimana caranya. Mengenaskan namun mengasikan.

**...**

**Sabtu, 18 Januari.**

Garis polisi mengitari sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Uzumaki. Para wartawan mulai mengerubungi rumah mewah tersebut dan polisi mulai mengeluarkan pertahanan agar para wartawan tidak menapakan kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh.

"Pemirsa, kami sedang berada didepan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Menurut sumber yang dipercaya kemarin malam telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan keji didalam rumah mewah yang berada dibelakang saya ini. Yang memakan korban berinisial N-R-T, 18 tahun. Anak tunggal keluarga Uzumaki. Dan berdasarkan pengakuan dari beberapa orang yang mengaku melihat kondisi jenazah saat di angkut ke ambulan, mereka menjelaskan kondisi korban sangat mengenaskan, dengan kedua bola matanya yang hilang. Dan bibirnya dijahit asal. Polisi masih belum mengetahui motif pembunuhan. Apakah ulah saingan bisnis orang tuanya? Ataukah hal lain? Sekian laporan dari tempat kejadian. Saya, Kurenai dari _channel_ 8 pamit undur diri."

**...**

**Jum'at, 31 Januari.**

"Yamanaka? Yamanaka Ino?"

"Iya. Aku dengar kemarin malam dia ditemukan tergeletak di samping jembatan tanpa kepala! Dan sampai sekarang kepalanya belum diketemukan!"

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara polisi mengidentifikasi mayatnya sebagai Yamanaka? Aku bingung."

"Karena disamping mayatnya diketemukan sebuah telepon seluler. Dan disitu banyak pesan masuk yang sedang menanyakan keberadaannya."

"Kasihan. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu sahabatnya meninggal. Sekarang dia menyusul. Sepertinya kota ini tak aman lagi."

Beberapa orang yang sedang berkerumun di pojok kelas tersebut segera menghentikan perbincangaannya karena melihat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Shimura Sai, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura yang terlihat jelas matanya membengkak hebat. Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Mereka semua mengerti, bahwa yang paling merasakan efek atas kejadian ini adalah 4 orang yang baru masuk tadi. Tapi itu bukan salah mereka kah kalau sahabat orang-orang tersebut meninggal? Kelas pun kembali riuh. Dasar picik.

**...**

Seseorang menyalakan pematik apinya. Dan melemparkannya ke kubangan penuh bensin. Api pun mulai berkobar hebat, menyebabkan orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Sang pelakupun pergi menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara, sayup-sayup terdengar suara samar dari sang pelaku,

"halo pemadam kebakaran?"

Dia pun tersenyum manis.

**...**

_Entah mengapa aku melakukan hal tak berguna ini. Walau aku menyangkalnya aku tahu pasti alasanku melakukan hal yang kurang kerjaan seperti ini. Ya, tinggal satu lagi._

"Krakk."

Darah bercucuran dari tangan seseorang yang memakai hoodie berwarna hitam. Jelas saja, karena dia baru saja menghancurkan wahana jungkat jungkit dengan tangan kosong. Bukan hanya itu. Namun seluruh taman ini sudah hancur berantakan karena ulahnya.

**...**

Ditancapkannya pisau belati itu kearah perut si kucing malang, digoreskannya pelan, dan dikeluarkannya semua isi perut sang kucing, bahkan kucing itu sedang mengandung sebuah benih yang belum sempurna. Entah bagaimana, sang pelaku sama sekali tak merasa jijik dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Bahkan darah yang mengotori mukanya bagai dianggap hal biasa. Dan disekitar sudah banyak isi perut kucing yang bergelimpangan bagai sampah karena ulahnya.

_Kucing tak punya sembilan nyawa. Sekarang ia tau pasti._

**...**

Ruangan ini sangat gelap. Namun cukup terlihat ada sebuah gundukan dibawah selimut tebal tersebut. Tidurnya terlihat nyenyak sekali. Namun tidurnya terganggu karena sebuah suara yang dihasilkan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dengan malas dia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju arah suara tersebut. Sinar rembulan pun menyinari dirinya. Pemuda tampan berwarna mata biru. Ntah itu warna biru apa karena matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, bahkan sulit diketahui apakah pemuda itu sudah terbangun atau masih dalam alam mimpi.

"Oh kau. Ada apa?"

Dibukakannya jendela itu dan dibiarkannya seseorang masuk mengikutinya kearah tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya mereka cukup akrab.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi. Jangan lupa tutup jendela."

Tak ada jawaban yang dihasilkan oleh sang lawan bicara, sepertinya pemuda tersebut tak memusingkannya dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya kembali kedalam mimpi. Mimpi yang tak akan ia lupakan.

Suara rintihan terdengar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Rintihan minta tolong yang sangat halus pun mulai terdengar. Namun tak ada seorangpun dalam rumah ini yang menyadarinya. Semuanya terperangkap dalam mimpi indahnya sendiri.

Suara cicitan burung meramaikan pagi hari ini. Seorang wanita paru baya berwajah cantik menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu. Tangannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut,

"Naruto. Bangun nak, sudah pagi."

Namun tak ada jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Naruto!"

_Cklek_

Dibukanya pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci tersebut.

"Jendela tidak ditutup? Hah, bagaimana kalau ada penjahat Naruto? Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Naruto mulai mendekati gundukan yang ia yakini adalah Naruto. Ditariknya selimut tersebut dan terdengarlah suara teriakannya yang menyebabkan penghuni rumah yang sedang melaksanakan aktifitasnya masing-masing menuju kamar ini.

Semua yang berada dikamar itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena di tempat tidur yang seharusnya ditempati oleh seorang pemuda penuh senyum sekarang yang ada hanyalah sesosok mayat mengenaskan yang mana kedua bibirnya dijahit dan kedua buah matanya hilang entah kemana.

**...**

Diatas jembatan yang memiliki cahaya lampu seadanya terdapat dua orang remaja yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku malam-malam begini?"  
Seorang gadis cantik menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan jenuh.

Sang pemuda mempersempit jarak mereka dan membisikan sesuatu,

"Aku suka kamu,"  
dengan sangat cepat kepala sang gadis cantik tersebut terpisah dari badannya. Dan menggelinding ke sungai yang berada dibawah jembatan tempat mereka berdua bertemu.

"suka kalau kau enyah dari pandangan pacarku."

Dengan terjatuhnya badan sang gadis, pemuda tersebut segera memasuki mobil yang terparkir di ujung jembatan dan melajunya dengan cepat.

.

.

Dua orang remaja sedang memadu kasih disebuah ladang yang penuh bungga matahari. Tampak jelas sang gadis tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pemandangan disekitanya.

"Aku suka sekali dengan ladang matahari ini Sasuke-kun! Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi yaaaa~~~"

"..."

...

"Sasuke-kun, ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai! Disini banyak permainan yang menyenangkan!"

"..."

...

"Wah kucing-kucing itu lucu sekali! Andai aku bisa memilikinya."

"..."

...

"Naruto. Aku suka sekali dengan pancaran matamu dan senyumanmu itu. Kalau aku belum kenal dengan Sasuke, mungkin aku akan berpacaran denganmu. Hehe."

"Bicara yang benar Sakura! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Sasuke kalau dia mendengarnya! Haha."

"Apakah itu sebuah undangan Na-Ru-To?"

Gelak tawa pun mulai terdengar.

...

"Sasuke, Ino itu cantik ya, aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya."

"Sakura?"

"iya?"

"Yang boleh kau sukai di dunia ini hanya aku."

**Hanya aku.**

The End

A/N:

Yeah, halo semua.

AS ALWAYS, fanfic yg saya buat selalu ga jelas. Sekedar info kalau waktu libur kuliah saya yang tinggal 2 minggu ini saya ada waktu untuk mengedit, saya akan me remake semua karya saya, karena setelah saya baca ulang saya merasa aneh sendiri. dan akan mempublish semua ff baru yg saya buat.


End file.
